Funland (HoLV)
Funland is the name o f the company that is planning to demolish and take over Leaf Valley. At the end of the second year, if the main hero failed to complete at least 3 event paths, the company will then start their construction in the valley. This ends the main storyline of the game, and the player will have to start the game from the beginning. The Funland lodge is located at the Northern part of the valley, across from the mines. Funland workers can be found there most of the time, as they are busy thinking of schemes on how to make the valley's villagers move out. Alice is the leader and serves as the manager of the company. She can be tough sometimes, so patience is highly required if you plan on pursuing her, as she is an eligible marriage candidate. Charles and Renton are Alice's assistants. Rudolph, though not really considered a part of the group, works at the mine for them. They are willing to do everything they can just to complete their mission in taking over Leaf Valley. 'Funland Characters' There are a total of 4 new characters exclusive only for Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley wh o works for Funland Corporation and are considered as the main antagonists of the game's storyline. They are Alice, Charles, Renton, and Rudolph. Alice can be eligible for marriage if her event path is completed but will leave the town in Year 3 if otherwise. *'Alice' - the manager of the company that plans to convert Leaf Valley into a "Leisure Land", she will occasionally visit the village to cause trouble and hamper progress. You'll occasionally hear from her and she'll try to cause trouble for you. But even though she can be perceived as your enemy, she is a potential marriage candidate. She's busy most of the time with her company work, so make sure to look over her schedule to get a feel for where she usually is. *'Charles' - is more polished than his co-worker Renton. He likes noisy mechanical devices and enjoys looking down his nose at those who appear less urbane than him. He is very narcissistic and loves to tinker around with crazy machines. He's one of Alice's "goons" and can normally be found near the Funland camp or at the Mine. His favorite gifts are expensive rare metals and a few tasty sweets. *'Renton' - Hired as an assistant to Alice and Funland, Renton tries to fit in with the material trappings in his corporate world, but seems tempted by country-style casual living. He is the shorter and chubbier of Alice's bodyguards. Whenever something goes wrong, Renton is typically the one to take the blame. His favorite foods include golden milk and golden eggs. *'Rudolph' - Never afraid to get his hands dirty, Rudolph is an employee of Funland who specializes in excavation. Rudolph is overwhelmed with his workload and always willing to hire temporary help. His favorite gifts are rare metals which are abundant in the valley's mines. Screenshots Alice funland.jpg|Chatting with Alice. Alice's event path.JPG|One of Alice's event paths. Charles in one of Chester's event paths.jpg|Charles in one of Chester's event paths. Renton funland.1.JPG|Renton in one of Alice's event paths. Renton working.jpg|Renton is busy working. Renton funland.JPG|Renton speaking. Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Locations